Sausages
by shi-chan
Summary: GenYama Genma and Yamato are on a date and the topic of sausages comes up. Yamato is once more lost in communication. Genma tells him he really likes sausages. Sequel to Eggs.


Sequel to Eggs.

I don't own Naruto. Never will.

**SAUSAGE**

Genma flicked the table lamp on just as the movie credits rolled in the screen. Yamato was sitting beside him, a knee pulled up to his chest with an arm around it as he read the cast list for the lack of anything else to do. Genma took him to dinner earlier that evening (they agreed on getting barbeque). It turned out rather pleasant, with both parties talking and exchanging field-stories. However, things ended and they found that it was still quite early. Genma, being the gentleman that he was, invited the younger ANBU to his place for a movie.

They both settled for comedy - a movie that Genma never had the time to sit and watch - and were rather surprised at how they both enjoyed it, despite having bits of romance that would make anyone's tooth ache.

"That was interesting." Yamato said, flicking a glance at the wall clock that read twelve-fifteen.

"Yeah. Who would have guessed that fool would end up working in a diner." Genma stretched his limbs.

"That character was a good cook. It would seem that a diner would be fitting for him." Yamato offered, dropping his knee back in to a normal sitting position and rotation a shoulder joint a few times.

"Cooking huh?"

Yamato blinked and looked at Genma. The young man clearly looked like he enjoyed the movie thoroughly. He admired the main character for his struggles throughout and was actually glad for the happy ending - no matter how lame that was. The last image before the camera faded-out for the credits showed Yoshi, the main character, flipping burgers and frying sausages.

"At least he was happy." Yamato shrugged. "You didn't like the movie did you?"

"No, no. It's not that. I mean, it's cool. He wasn't jobless in the end." Genma said, nibbling on his needle before shifting it to the other corner of his mouth. "I admire the fact that customers like his cooking. Heavens know why I can't cook."

Yamato chuckled. "Yes. Those burgers he served looked good."

Genma smirked. "So were the sausages."

"And the sausages." Yamato nodded, smiling widely.

Genma shifted in his seat, untying his bandana-forehead-protector and setting it aside. "I actually like sausages more than hamburgers."

Yamato was not sure how to react to the sudden new information so he ended up blinking and smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I like mine medium done. Gives you time to fix it up the way you want it. Know what I mean?" Genma grinned, eyes rolling back for a second as he pictured what he just said in his head. It was a very nice picture it seems, because a smirk came to his lips.

Yamato was not very sure he was understanding what Genma was trying to say. "I guess."

"I'm serious. I like my _sausage_ bare. Out in the open, bare, just like that." Genma waved his hand a bit in a gesture to accompany what he was saying.

Yamato took a moment before he answered. "You like plain sausages?"

"Sausage. I can only eat one at a time. I can't handle more unless it's from the same manufacturer."

It was clear that Yamato was not following Genma. "Plain sausages?"

Genma raised an eyebrow. "Sausage. Sausage. Just one, Yamato."

"But they're ... small. The movie showed them small. Even the diner down at the edge of the market serves small ones." Yamato rubbed the back of his head.

Genma sighed. "They usually grow big."

Yamato blinked very slowly. "I'm sorry, Genma-san. How do sausages grow again?"

Popping the needle out of his mouth and setting it aside, Genma sat on a more comfortable position and explained. "You fry a sausage, yeah? So, it gets hot and when it gets hot, it grows. Thicker and longer. All the more better because it's juicier. Perfect to nibble on. You following me?"

Yamato managed a nod. "Yes."

"So that's how a sausage grows." Genma shrugged.

Yamato was very confused at this point. For some reason, he couldn't comprehend the fact that Genma was talking to him about sausages and how they apparently grow while being fried. "Well that's good, Genma-san. But I don't really like sausages much." Yamato saw the crestfallen look on Genma's face and quickly amended his answer. "No, no! I mean, I like them, they're all right. But I don't crave them."

Genma looked hurt. "But they're nice! They're fun! How can anyone _not_ like a sausage?"

Yamato looked unsure. "A matter of preference?"

"Sausage is good!"

Yamato licked his drying lips and asked very slowly. "Genma-san, I'm sure it is."

"Oh, so what, you like hamburgers?"

"I love hamburgers. With ketchup!" Yamato smiled, because he truly did love hamburgers. Especially the burger-joint next to the Ichiraku.

"Everyone likes their burgers with ketchup." Genma grumbled. "Hell, I like it even better with ketchup."

Yamato thought back to his peers and remembered that Kotetsu hated his burgers with ketchup and usually used chili-sauce or mustard instead. "Not everyone. Kotetsu doesn't like ketchup on his burgers."

Genma huffed. "He _likes _sausages _better_ than hamburgers. Believe me on that part."

Yamato blinked. "But he always orders hamburgers at the burger joint."

Genma fell very silent. After a few long minutes to just _staring_ at Yamato, he sighed and threw his head back in a tired attempt. "We have to work on our communication here."

Yamato nodded, wondering what went wrong. "I think we do."

"Yamato, I want a sausage. Would you like a sausage?"

"Like right now?"

"Yes."

Yamato shrugged after a brief thought. The food they had earlier was digested by now and all the laughing they shared while watching the movie made him a bit hungry. "I guess I have room for a snack."

Genma stood up. "Brilliant." He started to unzip his pants.

Yamato backed up against the couch, staring wide eyed, fingers gripping the cushions. "Genma-san! What are you doing?" Genma dropped his hands with a sigh and got on his knees instead, pushing Yamato's knees apart and unzipping the other man's pants. Yamato managed to gather his bearings and quickly stopped the hand that was fumbling with his zipper. "Genma-san!"

"Look, if you don't want one, I do."

"Want what?" Yamato looked alarmed and was as bright as an apple.

"Sausage! Your sausage! Damnit Yamato, you're not that naive!" Genma pushed the hands stopping him away and tried to get rid of Yamato's pants but was stopped again.

"You didn't even ask!" Yamato protested.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you did not!"

Genma sighed. "I did!"

"When?" Yamato shook, pushing the hands attempting at his zipper once more.

"When I asked you if you wanted a sausage."

Yamato stared at Genma's serious face. "That wasn't a snack?" Somehow, Yamato's voice came out sounding a bit disappointed. Genma was the one doing the staring now. "So the part about the sausage growing big was ..."

"Yeah."

"And the part where you said you liked it plain and bare ..."

"Uh-huh."

Yamato was dreading his next thought and bit his lower lip as he stared at a corner. "Then, what were the hamburgers?"

"Vaginas."

"Oh." Yamato looked like he was just kicked in the groin. He didn't need to ask what the ketchup was. Everything was suddenly making sense.

"Yeah." Genma was very aware that he just put the mood off (as if there was any to begin with). "Look, relax will you?"

Yamato looked at him unhappily. "You just compared one of my all time snack - hey! Stop - hey! Please let go of my -"

"I have a sausage. That is in need of some sausage-buns." Genma kept his hands busy unzipping and jerking Yamato's pants and underwear off his legs

Yamato jumped at the sudden jerk and soon found himself stark bare before Genma's kneeling form. "Genma!"

"Hey, I need the buns!"

"Can you just say you want to fuck me instead of violating food names?" Yamato demanded.

"I need buns. Besides, didn't I tell you I've got nice eggs?"

"Genma!"

"Better stay till morning." Genma sat on the smooth rug, pulling his clothes off and tossing them away.

"What?"

"What's breakfast without buns and a sausage?"

Yamato found himself being jerked forward and pulled on top of Genma's very bare form and very 'well-cooked sausage' and was about to reprimand the older man for not asking proper permission but found his mind melting at the searing kiss Genma gave him.

Through it all, Yamato found himself thinking that it wasn't so bad.

FIN

Genma really, really needs to work on his pick-up lines.

Yamato is not stupid. He just gets lost when he's with Genma on a date. The love?

Burgers are flat and dangly. Go figure.

Continued pre-birthday present for Kagaya Chou.


End file.
